


Pick-Up

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Self-Indulgent as f u c k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: It's crunch time at KC, which means even longer hours. Kaiba's nearing 72, and he's dragging everyone with him.Someone has to put their foot down. Might as well be Téa.
Relationships: Atem/Mahaado | Mahad, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Pick-Up

**Author's Note:**

> been using JP names a lot so imma switch to ENG for funsies. It's past 2:30 am whaddayah want from me

"Who let _you_ in?"

Reasonably, Kaiba expects a long-winded speech instead of a straight answer.

Téa replies with a curt, "Mokuba," before strutting into his office. "Did you know there's a betting pool?"

...then again, it's been a couple years since they've spoken.

Kaiba glances behind her, where Mahad leans, arms crossed, against the doorjamb. 

"Everyone's wondering how long you'll hold out," Téa continues, hand on her hip. "According to your brother, it's been almost 72 hours this time."

She's wearing black yoga pants and a slightly worn light blue t-shirt that's crinkled. If Kaiba hadn't been living among businessmen and women for so long, he wouldn't've noticed how hastily touched up her makeup is. He recognizes her pumps, even after so long: you don't forget the sight of a woman _sprinting_ in those things.

"So imagine my surprise when, instead of my loving fiancé, I get off the plane to my friend," Téa gestures at Mahad, "telling me that it's not just _you_ who's cooped up in here."

Kaiba's seen Wheeler and Taylor cower under this stare. He's not impressed.

"We have a deadline," he says, "Are you done?"

Téa barges to his desk and, very slowly, bends forward.

"The bets place you lasting more than a week."

Kaiba's eyes narrow. "Your point?"

"I won't have it. Mahad won't have it. _Mokuba_ won't have it."

"Did you not hear me say 'deadline'? I run a company, not a daycare. They'll leave when the job's done."

Téa scoffs and straightens. "You might've only been with us one year, but we went to high school together. There's no way you'd let your company scramble like this."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Then how about a duel?"

There's a cockiness that Kaiba doesn't remember. He'd never seen Téa duel, and she'd never seemed keen on it. Yet she draws a deck from her purse and waves it like a flag.

"You win, we'll leave with what we're carrying," she says. "I win, you _all_ leave."

Kaiba rolls his eyes. "Why would I waste my time on an amateur?"

"Oh _please_. You dueled Joey last week on a _dare_. Or are you finally going to admit that he's not an amateur?"

* * *

"Yugi!"

A haggard room spins around to two unfairly pretty people coming in. Yugi and Atem, seated at the central monitors, shoot to their feet, because _of course_ the pretty people are here for them.

"Téa!"

"Mahad! What are you doing here?"

Mahad gives Atem a thermos of tea and puts a coat around his shoulders. "When Yugi texted that he wouldn't be able to pick Téa up, I drove there instead."

"You're so pale," Téa says. "Here."

Yugi murmurs fervent thanks and downs half the water bottle in one go. "We're almost done. Last minute deadlines are the worst."

Téa hums in sympathy. "Let me."

Yugi blinks. "Let you wh- _oa_!" He nearly drops his water to throw his arms around Téa's neck as she hoists him bridal style. "Uh?"

"There. You're getting some color back!"

" _Uh_?"

"Perfect!" Atem crows, "Please take him home. I'll cover for him."

Téa and Mahad look at each other.

A storm of laughter from the other employees accompanies Atem's undignified shriek as Mahad snatches him up.

At least a dozen phone cameras follow them to the door.

When he sees them, Roland jumps. "Miss Gardner!"

"What?" Téa says primly, nose up as she heads to the elevator. "I'm following the rules. I lost, so me and Mahad leave with what we're carrying."

"But...!"

"Yugi, could you hit the button for me?"

"Um...sure...?"

"Thanks!"

" _Miss Gardner_!"

* * *

Yugi hasn't stopped staring at KC Tower. "We should go back. Right, Atem?"

No answer.

"Atem?"

Atem carefully keeps from looking at him. He's sipping his tea quietly, exhaustion overcoming any shock or embarrassment. You'd think Mahad carried him around every day.

"Téa, we can't just leave Kaiba like this!"

Téa adjusts her grip against Yugi's struggles. She's not even breathing hard. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I just—"

"Then believe me when I say that everything's handled."

They lock eyes.

...Yugi puts his face in her shoulder and mumbles " _Thank you_."

Neither he nor Atem makes it past the curb.

* * *

"You did _what_."

Mokuba smiles innocently. "I just gave the investors a call. Didn't take longer than your duel with Téa." He goes back to tapping on his tablet. "We're back on the original timeline, by the way."

" _Mokuba_."

"You should really trust me more, Seto. Now please, dear brother: get out."

**Author's Note:**

> did this need sealshipping? nah  
> did I want it there regardless? yah
> 
> did i also write this in like, 45 minutes and should wait to post? also yah  
> am i gonna post it regardless? also yah
> 
> oh, and i've reblogged and retweeted about that app, Fanfic Pocket Archive (Unofficial) i believe is the full name, that's stealing fics (mine included). dunno if any readers are aware, but yeah, and the app guy's getting money for it off ads. so stay alert y'all.


End file.
